Drabble
by OldSnapeFan
Summary: Ein erster Versuch...dem weitere folgten und folgen...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ich will von den beteiligten Personen nichts – schon gar kein Geld. Sie gehören mir auch gar nicht – ich habe sie nur kurz ausgeliehen… und leider muss ich sie auch wieder zurückgeben… seufz

Das Drabble entstand für den Drabble-Challenge auf profsnape.de – vorgegeben war: Thema Badewanne, 100 Wörter und Hauptperson Severus Snape…

**Schmutzig**

„Muss ich wirklich…?" Severus versuchte nun schon seit einer halben Stunde verzweifelt sich aus der Affaire zu ziehen.  
Hermine blickte ihn mit ihren braunen Augen streng von oben bis unten an und antwortete schlicht: „Ja! Heute noch!"  
Er unternahm einen erneuten Anlauf: „Aber ich finde ihn noch gar nicht so schmutzig!  
Außerdem ist das so furchtbar glitschig und was ist, wenn ich ihn nicht mehr halten kann weil er so steif ist…?"  
Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen: „Das Wasser wird langsam kalt! Nun steck ihn schon in die Badewanne!  
Du bist schließlich nicht der erste Vater, der seinen Sohn badet!"


	2. Herumgespritzt

**Disclaimer:** Ich will von den beteiligten Personen nichts – schon gar kein Geld. Sie gehören mir auch gar nicht – ich habe sie nur kurz ausgeliehen… und leider muss ich sie auch wieder zurückgeben… seufz

Herumgespritzt

Hermine beäugte kritisch ihren Mann von unten.

„Sei bitte diesmal vorsichtig!" bat sie ihn flehend.

„Bin ich doch immer!" meinte er brummend und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Das stimmt nicht", widersprach sie vehement, „meistens spritzt Du die Hälfte daneben!" „Mach ich gar nicht!" empörte sich Severus, und sein Blick verfinsterte sich etwas.

„Doch tust Du – und ich darf dann jedes Mal die ganze Sauerei wieder wegmachen!" Langsam aber sicher wurde sie ungehalten.

„Das letzte Mal habe aber ich alles saubergemacht, vergiss das nicht!" rechtfertigte sich ihr Gatte.

„In Ordnung, aber nun fang schon an und gieß endlich unsere Geranien!"


	3. 69

**Disclaimer:** Ich will von den beteiligten Personen nichts – schon gar kein Geld. Sie gehören mir auch gar nicht – ich habe sie nur kurz ausgeliehen… und leider muss ich sie auch wieder zurückgeben… seufz

**69**

Severus schlich sich leise von hinten an Hermine heran und legte zärtlich seine Arme um ihre schmale Taille.

„Du, sag mal…", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, „was hältst Du davon, wenn wir das nächste Mal die 69 ausprobieren?"

Hermine lachte leise: „Das halte ich für keine so gute Idee, Severus!"

„Aber warum denn nicht?" Er sah sie fragend an.

Hermines Augen blitzten belustigt auf. „Weil es nicht funktionieren wird!"

„Wieso sollte es nicht funktionieren – beim Dreier hattest Du doch auch nichts dagegen?" Severus verstand sie nicht ganz.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Weil es nun mal keine 69 beim Lotto gibt!"


	4. Leistung

Disclaimer: Ich will von den beteiligten Personen nichts – schon gar kein Geld. Sie gehören mir auch gar nicht – ich habe sie nur kurz ausgeliehen… und leider muss ich sie auch wieder zurückgeben… seufz

Leistung

Schweißüberströmt und stoßweise atmend ließ sich Severus neben Hermine ins Gras fallen.  
Es waren Ferien auf Hogwarts und von daher keine Schüler und kaum Lehrer im Schloss.

Trotzdem hatten sie sich vorsichtshalber ein unzugängliches Plätzchen am See gesucht, man wusste ja nie…

Severus blickte Hermine tief in ihre braunen Augen. „Und? Nun sag schon – wie war ich?"

Hermine atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus – auf diese Frage hatte sie nur gewartet.

Spitzbübisch antwortete sie mit einem Blick auf die Stoppuhr:

„Komm schon, einmal noch – Du schaffst das! Noch 10 Hundertstel schneller und Du hast den Weltrekord im 100-m-Lauf gebrochen!" 


	5. Tränen

**Disclaimer:** Ich will von den beteiligten Personen nichts – schon gar kein Geld. Sie gehören mir auch gar nicht – ich habe sie nur kurz ausgeliehen… und leider muss ich sie auch wieder zurückgeben… seufz

Dankeschön für die Reviews!

**Tränen**

Inzwischen war Severus doch schon etwas leicht genervt, obwohl er tat was er konnte um dies zu verbergen.

„Hermine, nun sei doch nicht so schrecklich empfindlich… das erste Mal ist es immer sehr unangenehm! Das gibt sich mit der Zeit und je öfter man es probiert…!"

Mittlerweile kämpfte Hermine bereits mit den Tränen wenn sie nur daran dachte.

„Ich glaube, ich will es gar nicht mehr probieren… Wenn ich das gewusst hätte…!"

Severus erwiderte mit einem tiefen Blick in ihre nassen Augen: „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du es höchstpersönlich warst, die unbedingt diese Kontaktlinsen in Schwarz haben wollte!"


	6. Genuss

**Disclaimer:** Ich will von den beteiligten Personen nichts – schon gar kein Geld. Sie gehören mir auch gar nicht – ich habe sie nur kurz ausgeliehen… und leider muss ich sie auch wieder zurückgeben… seufz

Und wieder ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle Reviewer! Ich freu mich immer wie irre!

**Genuss**

„Mhm… Sev… jaaaaah, so ist es gut!" Hermine räkelte sich genüsslich unter Severus' Händen…

Dieser hielt in der Bewegung inne und flüsterte seiner Frau ins Ohr: „Wirklich? Oder soll ich doch lieber…?"

Prompt unterbrach Hermine ihn und stöhnte: „Mach weiter, bitte! Nun war ich schon kurz davor…!"

Das ließ er sich selbstverständlich nicht zweimal sagen. Lächelnd fuhr er wieder mit seinen langen schlanken Fingern auf und ab.

Aus Hermines Mund erklang ein langgezogenes, animalisches: „Jaaaahhh – ein kleines Stückchen weiter links bitte, aaaahhhhh – das ist so wundervoll!"

Dann - nach einer Weile: „Du kannst jetzt aufhören! Mein Rücken juckt nicht mehr!"


	7. Zweifel

**Disclaimer:** Ich will von den beteiligten Personen nichts – schon gar kein Geld. Sie gehören mir auch gar nicht – ich habe sie nur kurz ausgeliehen… und leider muss ich sie auch wieder zurückgeben… seufz

Ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle Reviewer!

Dieses Mal dürfen auch alle Schwarzleser reviewen… - halt, stimmt gar nicht, ihr dürft schon immer! ;-) Würde mich wirklich sehr freuen!

**Zweifel**

„Nun komm schon und schieb ihn endlich rein!", verlangte Hermine bereits etwas ungeduldig von ihrem Angetrauten. „Worauf wartest Du noch?"

Dieser zögerte sichtlich: „Und er geht da drin wirklich nicht kaputt?"

Zweifelnd warf Severus Hermine einen kurzen tiefen Blick zu.

„Versprechen kann ich es natürlich nicht, aber es kommt wirklich höchst selten vor!" meinte sie daraufhin leicht schmunzelnd.

Severus Augen wanderten nach unten: „Der ist ziemlich wertvoll – das ist Dir schon bewusst, oder?"

„Selbstverständlich weiß ich das mein Schatz! Aber wenn Du den Film jetzt nicht endlich in den Rekorder schiebst, dann wird das heute nichts mehr mit Robin Hood!"


	8. Zu eng

**Disclaimer:** Ich will von den beteiligten Personen nichts – schon gar kein Geld. Sie gehören mir auch gar nicht – ich habe sie nur kurz ausgeliehen… und leider muss ich sie auch wieder zurückgeben… seufz

Dankeschön für alle Reviews!

**Zu eng**

Hermine befand sich auf allen Vieren und stöhnte verzweifelt: „Sev, ich habe Dir doch gesagt, Du sollst ihn nicht in dieses Loch stecken! Es ist viel zu eng…!"

Ihr Ehemann war allerdings völlig anderer Meinung – wie so oft.

„Wieso denn? Er passt doch wunderbar rein! Ich sehe da überhaupt keine Probleme."

Flehend sah Hermine ihm in die Augen: „Jetzt glaub es mir doch endlich – dieses Loch ist zu eng – außerdem finde ich das andere viel besser!"

Leise seufzend beugte sich Severus, zog ihn heraus, schüttelte ihn leicht und steckte ihn vorsichtig in das etwas größere Loch daneben – das kleine Apfelbäumchen.


	9. Zu tief

**Disclaimer:** Ich will von den beteiligten Personen nichts – schon gar kein Geld. Sie gehören mir auch gar nicht – ich habe sie nur kurz ausgeliehen… und leider muss ich sie auch wieder zurückgeben… seufz

Und wieder ein herzliches Dankeschön für alle Reviews!

**Zu tief**

Plötzlich keuchte Hermine auf: „Sev, er ist so riesig und viel zu tief drin, sei bitte vorsichtig! Außerdem tut das höllisch weh!"

Beruhigend blickte Hermines Ehemann tief in ihre hübschen braunen Augen.

„Ich bemühe mich, mein Schatz, aber ein bisschen wird es trotzdem schmerzen."

Entsetzt riss Hermine die Augen weit auf.

„Kannst Du ihn nicht ganz langsam rausziehen? Bitte!", flehte sie ihn nun an.

Severus verkniff sich ein Grinsen: „Glaub mir, es ist wirklich besser, wenn ich ihn schnell aus Dir entferne!"

Hermine stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als ihr Gatte mit einem Ruck den Splitter aus ihrem Finger zog.


	10. Zu groß

**Disclaimer:** Ich will von den beteiligten Personen nichts – schon gar kein Geld. Sie gehören mir auch gar nicht – ich habe sie nur kurz ausgeliehen… und leider muss ich sie auch wieder zurückgeben… seufz

Bemerkte ich eigentlich schon, dass ich Reviews liebe? Danke für die bisherigen!

**Zu groß**

Hermine kuschelte sich eng an Severus' Rücken und meinte dann, mit einem gezielten Blick nach unten, nachdenklich: „Weißt Du was? Ich finde er ist viel zu groß!"

Erstaunt wirbelte ihr Mann herum und sah sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Also bislang warst Du doch immer sehr zufrieden mit meinen Künsten!"

Gedehnt antwortete Hermine: „Jaaaa – sicher, Du bist phantastisch!"

Zur Bestätigung küsste sie ihren Gemahl zärtlich. „Trotzdem ist er eindeutig um einiges zu groß!"

Severus bat um Aufklärung: „Aber… aber – warum denn?"

Bereitwillig erwiderte Hermine: „Ganz einfach! Es ist nur so… für 200 g Spaghetti langt auch ein kleinerer Topf!"


	11. Zu schnell

**Disclaimer:** Ich will von den beteiligten Personen nichts – schon gar kein Geld. Sie gehören mir auch gar nicht – ich habe sie nur kurz ausgeliehen… und leider muss ich sie auch wieder zurückgeben… seufz

**Zu schnell**

Atemlos keuchte Hermine: „Sev, bitte nicht ganz so schnell! Sonst bin ich gleich fix und fertig und ich möchte es doch noch länger genießen…!"

Severus verlangsamte das Tempo und kam dem Wunsch seiner Frau nach.

Auch er wollte, dass es nicht so schnell vorüber war.

„Ist es so besser?" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

„Mhhhmmmm – viel besser!" antwortete Hermine genießerisch.

Sie setzte hinzu: „Aber einschlafen sollte er dabei trotzdem nicht!"

„Ganz wie Du möchtest mein Schatz!" hauchte Severus und schnalzte mit der Zunge.

Dann drückte er seine Schenkel zusammen und veranlasste den Rappen unter ihnen einen Schritt schneller zu laufen.


	12. Duft

**Disclaimer:** Ich will von den beteiligten Personen nichts – schon gar kein Geld. Sie gehören mir auch gar nicht – ich habe sie nur kurz ausgeliehen… und leider muss ich sie auch wieder zurückgeben… seufz

Sagte ich eigentlich schon, dass ich mich über jedes einzelne Review freue wie verrückt?

Und den Schwarzlesern sage ich danke, dass sie überhaupt lesen…

**Duft**

Hermine beugte ihren Kopf weit nach vorne und sog tief die Luft ein – sie konnte gar nicht genug bekommen von dem einzigartigen Duft, der ihre Nase umwehte.

Die Augen geschlossen, versuchte sie alles in sich aufzusaugen und ihre Gedanken gingen immer weiter auf Wanderschaft.

Leise flüsterte Severus mit seiner samtiger Stimme in ihr rechtes Ohr: „Geht es dir gut?"

„Hmmmm!" murmelte seine Frau gedankenverloren.

Die Berührung seiner Hände brachte Hermine wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

Sie atmete schneller und keuchte: „Sev, ich kann mir gut vorstellen, was du jetzt gerne möchtest, aber könntest du mich bitte noch fertig inhalieren lassen?"


	13. Noch einmal zu schnell

**Disclaimer: **Könnt ihr bei den anderen Kapiteln nachlesen… bleibt alles wie gehabt!

Ich danke für jedes Review! Und ihr Schwarzleser dürft euch ruhig trauen, ich beiße nicht! Versprochen!

**Noch einmal zu schnell**

Betreten blickte Severus auf die Sauerei die er angerichtet hatte.

Als ob das nicht genug wäre, begann seine ihm angetraute Gemahlin zu stöhnen: „Sev, ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst sie ganz langsam auseinander ziehen! Es war doch klar, dass sonst alles herausspritzt…"

Er verspürte den Drang sich verteidigen zu müssen: „Ich hab es doch versucht, das solltest du gemerkt haben, aber trotzdem… ich kann doch nicht wissen dass du so ein explosives Teil besitzt!"

Hermine fuhr besänftigend fort: „Nun lass uns mal schauen, wie viel von dem Kaffeepulver noch übrig ist, vielleicht reicht es für einen anständigen Kaffee!"


	14. Sanfter

**Disclaimer:** Kann bei den vorherigen Kapiteln nachgelesen werden!

Herzlichen Dank an alle Reviewer!

**Sanfter**

„Du Schatz…," Hermine versuchte ihren Mann vorsichtig zu korrigieren, „wenn Du nicht so fest aufdrücken, sondern mehr so ganz sanft darüber streichen würdest, dann wäre es noch viel besser!"

Sofort nahm Severus etwas Druck weg und bemühte sich nur ganz sachte darüber zu fahren.

„Ist es so in Ordnung, gefällt es Dir?" erkundigte er sich bei seiner Frau, denn er wollte nur zu gerne, dass es ihr gefiel.

„Hmmm…," murmelte diese und blickte verzückt auf die Bewegung seiner Hand, die wahre Wunder vollbrachte.

Severus lachte leise auf: „Prima – dann kann ich als nächstes ja mal ein Aktbild von Dir malen!"


	15. Schwarze Seide

**Disclaimer: **Nachzulesen bei den vorhergehenden Kapiteln!

Diesmal danke ich ganz besonders den Leser/innen, denen ich mangels Mailaddi nicht per E-Mail antworten kann.

Dieses Drabble entstand für einen Klischee-Wettbewerb der Schreiberlinge, folgende Begriffe mussten darin vorkommen: schwarze Seide, Holzklotz, Notwendigkeit, Idiot und Obstkuchen.

**Schwarze Seide**

„Severus Snape – Du bist und bleibst ein Holzklotz! Nur ein Idiot behält dabei seine Boxershorts aus schwarzer Seide an!"

Hermine stand aufgebracht vor ihrem Mann und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Die Flecken gehen doch nie wieder raus!"

Severus war sich keinerlei Schuld bewusst: „Und ich sehe absolut nicht ein, warum die Notwendigkeit bestehen sollte, dass ich sie ausziehe! Soll ich allen Ernstes dabei völlig nackt…?"

Seine Frau verdrehte einmal mehr genervt die Augen: „Sev, das sind eindeutig Protein-Flecken auf reiner Seide, da bin selbst ich machtlos! Wenn es schon sein muss, dann iss bitte schön Deinen Obstkuchen wenigstens ohne Sahne…!"


	16. Zu lang?

**Disclaimer:** Ist immer noch der gleiche…

Ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle, die meine Drabbles mögen und fleißig reviewen! Ich schmeiße eine Runde Kekse mit Butterbier!

**Zu lang?**

„Du bist wirklich sicher, dass der da reinpasst? Ich meine wegen der Länge…?"

Hermines Blick wanderte sorgenvoll etwas nach unten und anschließend wieder nach oben.

„Wenn ich es Dir doch sage – ich habe ihn doch deswegen extra ausgemessen," erwiderte leicht amüsiert ihr Ehemann.

„Und wenn nicht, was dann? Manchmal sind Millimeter entscheidend und vielleicht hast Du Dich ja auch vermessen?"

Leicht angesäuert meinte nun Severus: „Ich – habe – mich – aber – nicht – vermessen! Notfalls müssen wir ihn halt kürzen!"

„WAS?" entsetzt riss Hermine die Augen auf, „das wirst Du schön bleiben lassen! Der Schrank ist schließlich nicht von Ikea, sondern von Hülsta!"


	17. Rhythmisch

**Disclaimer: **Nichts Neues – wie immer siehe Kapitel 1!

Ich danke mal wieder auf diesem Wege allen Reviewern – was wär ich ohne Euch? Nichts!

**Rhythmisch**

Wenn er auch nur annähernd geahnt hätte wie anstrengend dies für ihn werden würde, dann hätte sich Severus sicherlich nicht darauf eingelassen.

Schweißüberströmt hielt er kurz inne und wurde daraufhin sehr bestimmt von Hermine gebeten: „Bitte nicht aufhören! Es dauert doch nicht mehr lange!"

Keuchend und stöhnend nahm er wieder den Rhythmus auf und hoffte inständig, dass sie ihn endlich erlösen würde, schließlich war er auch nicht mehr der Jüngste.

Kurz bevor er beinahe kollabierte, stieß er zwischen den vor Anstrengung zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor:

„Hermine….. es war… eine selten dumme Idee….. den….. Laptop durch das Trimmrad mit Strom zu versorgen!"


	18. Entscheidung

**Disclaimer: **Irgendwo weiter vorne zu finden…

Auf diesem Weg danke ich allen Reviewern, denen ich keine persönliche Mail schicken kann!

**Entscheidung**

Hermine musste es jetzt einfach wissen.

Die ganze Zeit hatte sie schon darüber nachgegrübelt und nun stellte sie ihm endlich die entscheidende Frage: „Du, Sev – wie ist es Dir nun eigentlich lieber… oben oder unten?"

Der Angesprochene erwiderte nach kurzem Nachdenken: „Lass mich überlegen… das kommt ganz darauf an. Mal oben und dann wieder unten!"

„Und heute? Was ist Dir heute lieber?" Seine Frau ließ einfach nicht locker.

„Diesmal wäre ich gerne wieder oben, wenn es Dir nichts ausmacht – das ist heißer!"

„Geht in Ordnung!", nickte Hermine, lächelte vor sich hin und breitete Severus' Handtuch auf der oberen Saunaliege aus.


	19. Anstrengung

**Disclaimer: **Wer sucht, der findet diesen in einem der ersten Kapitel!

Ich gebe eine Runde Butterbier, Feuerwhisky oder was auch immer ihr wollt an meine treuen Review-Schreiber(innen) aus! Danke, ich freu mich jedes Mal!

**Anstrengung**

Mittlerweile hatte Hermine angefangen heftig zu keuchen.

Ihr Körper war zudem von Schweiß überzogen und man konnte eine gewisse Anspannung auf ihrem Gesicht erahnen.

Severus ging es ebenso. Auch ihm war mittlerweile äußerst heiß geworden und immer häufiger entwich ein animalisches Stöhnen seinem Mund.

„Möchtest Du vielleicht lieber aufhören?", wollte Hermine besorgt von ihrem Mann wissen, da sie ein wenig Angst hatte, er könnte der Anforderung doch nicht gewachsen sein.

„Nein! Ein – Snape – gibt – niemals – auf!", presste dieser heftig atmend hervor. „Aber ich hätte diesen Vorschlag nie gemacht, wenn ich gewusst hätte wie anstrengend ein Tischtennis-Spiel mit Dir sein kann!"


	20. Dick und prall

**Disclaimer:** Auch dieses Mal verweise ich wieder auf eines der ersten Kapitel…

Ebenfalls wieder vielen herzlichen Dank für sämtliche Reviews, ich freu mich wie immer über jedes einzelne!!

**Dick und prall**

Fassungslos starrte Hermine ihren Mann und das was er da in Händen hielt an.

Er hatte also tatsächlich nicht übertrieben, als er ihr von seiner Größe erzählt hatte.

Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass er wirklich so riesig wäre – außerdem war er ziemlich dick, um genau zu sein - äußerst prall.

Nun konnte sie ihre leuchtenden Augen nicht mehr abwenden, wie hypnotisiert starrte sie auf ihn.

„Was hast Du mit ihm angestellt?" wollte sie nun neugierig wissen. „Hast Du etwa einen neuen Trank ausprobiert…?"

Severus schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf: „Nein - ich schwöre! Der Flubberwurm war schon so als ich ihn gefunden habe!"


	21. Rage

**Disclaimer: **Wie immer gehört mir nix und ich verdien nix…

Diesmal ein Drabble zum Wettbewerb der Schreiberlinge. Vorgegeben waren folgende Worte: Unverschämtheit, Profi, starrköpfig, kein (oder die angepasste Variante) und Höflichkeit. Außerdem durfte es sich nur um die Weiblichkeit des Potterverse drehen.

**Rage**

„Der ist so was von starrköpfig, das geht auf keine Kuhhaut!", wetterte Hermine wutentbrannt über den Tisch der Gryffindors hinweg, während sie heftiger als nötig ihr Glas Kürbissaft auf die Tischplatte stellte. Einige Köpfe drehten sich in ihre Richtung.

„So eine Unverschämtheit!", stimmte Ginny sofort zu und dies nicht nur aus reiner Höflichkeit.

„Behauptet der doch glatt, ich wäre kein Profi auf diesem Gebiet!" Hermine konnte es nicht fassen, so etwas hatte noch nie jemand zu ihr gesagt.

„Das ist völlig unmöglich!", bestätigte dann auch Ginny sofort. „Um was ging es denn nun eigentlich?"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung!"


	22. Hilfe benötigt!

**Disclaimer: **Nichts Neues – wie immer siehe Kapitel 1!

Herzlichen Dank für alle Reviews! Hatte ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich Reviews liebe? G

**Hilfe benötigt**

Severus fluchte leise vor sich hin, er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, warum es einfach nicht klappen wollte.

„Hermine, hättest Du die freundliche Güte und würdest mir bitte helfen?", bat er entnervt seine junge Ehefrau.

Bereits seit 10 Minuten ertrug diese die verzweifelten Bemühungen ihres Mannes mit bewundernswerter Gelassenheit.

„Aber gerne! Wo soll er denn nun rein – vorne oder hinten?", erkundigte sie sich nun doch leicht sarkastisch.

Der Angesprochene blickte kurz nach unten und entschied dann knapp: „Natürlich hinten, wo denn sonst!"

Seufzend machte sich Hermine ans Werk und schlug den Nagel mit drei kräftigen Schlägen in die Rückseite des Ikea-Schrankes.


End file.
